When love is real, you can't give up on it
by XxXBrokenDreamerXxX
Summary: Hi i'm Misaki Hoshina. I am 16 years old and truth me told i am a princess. My mother Queen hoshina wants me to marry a boy named Sasuke Uchiha. I don't think that is happening, why not you may ask? Well because i am in love with my child hood best friend Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto One shot. If you like it, i might just write a story about it.


Misaki can you come here for a second i heard my mother call to me.

"Coming mother" i ran down with a smile.

Today was the day i went to the hidden leaf , i could see my best childhood friend Naruto.

I see a older boy sitting there with black hair and a smile.

Misaki, This is the son of the Uchiha family, Sasuke uchiha and your new husband.

I just stood there , shocked. He stood up and grabbed my hands.

"Hello,i know this is going to be hard on you but i wish for us to have a happy life together" he said glaring at me.

I push him off, Who do you think you are! i yell at him.

I punch the wall,Tears streaming down my face, I am not an item you can buy! I said as i ran out the room.

That night, The words play in my head, This is your new husband. It can't be true i thought.

I sit up, I will tell mother the truth tomorrow.

The next morning , I walk down the stairs, Mother i said as i walked into the room.

My mother looked at me with a look of happiness.

I can't marry him i said with a sad look, The look on her face turns to a frown.

Why not she asked me. I swallow my pride and step forward. Because i love someone else i yell.

Who is it she asked me surprised. I step forward Naruto Uzumaki I said with a look of determination.

She frowns, The demon boy? Alright i forbid you to see him ever again she said to me.

Tears fill my eyes,No! i yell at her. Putting my hand on my heart, If you truly love someone you can't

give up on them. You have to fallow them through thick and thin. Even if it hurts, Even if you feel that

you can't go on anymore! That's what i'm going to do i yell at her running out the front door.

It took me three days to get to khona, but i am finally here.

I walk into the school grounds and i see my best childhood friend Naruto, He smiles and hugs up and hugs me when he sees me.

"Misaki!" He yells with a smile. I can't believe your here! This is so great! I missed you so much!

I blush and look to the side. "Naruto, remeber that promise we made?" i asked. He nodded. "Yes" to always stay together forever!

Never forget that okay i said with a bit of a sad tone. He stuck out his pinky. I'll promise forever to make you believe me.

After he said that i couldn't help but smile. Then i saw him the figure who i am supposed to marry. Naruto smiles and waves to him.

Sasuke! Come meet my best friend misaki naruto yells. He comes over and frowns. What are you doing here darling he says.

I cross my arms Don't call me that! I never agreed to anything. What's going on naruto asks. Sasuke side hugs me. Naruto this is my wife.

Naruto's eyes widden. I push the boy off me. Don't be so full of yourself i never agreed to marry you! i yelled. Misaki... You should marry sasuke,

He is really a good guy with that he ran off. Naruto! I say putting my hand forward. Looking down i slap sasuke across his face. Do you realize what

you have just done! YOU HURT HIM REALLY BAD i yelled at him. He stares at me angry. What do you like him or something he yells back.

I look him in the eyes with a serious look but tears cross and stream down my face. I do! I really love him i yell as i run in the direction Naruto went.

I finally found him crying by the river, I step forward, He begins to take a kunai to his arm. I start singing the song we wrote together when we were younger.

He stops looking back surprised tears in his eyes.

This person sitting there,

Their eyes shimmer with sparkling tears,

I want to tell them i love them but i can't

find the proper words to say.

All i wish for is to be with them forever.

I said out loud i spoke my mind for the first time in my life.

He stands up, The person i love the most, I run hugging him.

We steal each others glances and end it with a passionate kiss.


End file.
